fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! 7 Treasures - Episode 042
Drained Summary In the morning, Natasha is shown talking to the phone with her parents before hanging up. Allison is shown sitting in a limousine with her brothers clinging to her as they head to school. Allison is hown to be exhausted and she reveals that she's not been getting a lot of sleep recently. Allison no longer has ice on her shoulder, but still she has the bandages on her arms and legs, which risk scarring as Allison's recent exploits have been tearing the tissues. In a voice-over, Allison explains that a week has passed since her duel with Julia. Allison indicates that she has obviously lost her parents' trust and she will continue to be escorted everywhere by driver and an officer will follow her at all times. Staring out of the window, Allison explains that everything has more-or-less returned to normal. After everyone fell unconscious, there was another stir at the academy, but that wore off when Xavier, Harrison, and TJ all said that they were simply sick. Meanwhile the stir for the Action Duel Tournament has continued to boil with she and TJ having won a match this past week, both shown in a small flashback. Now the both of them need to log in two more victories to qualify for the tournament. As for her friends at Floral Hurricane, Allison states she hasn't contacted any of them at risk that they be identified as members of Floral Hurricane. She and TJ cannot hang out with each other outside of school too. As for Xavier and Harrison, both of them are being watched like hawks by their parents as well. In fact, none of them were allowed to attend a school exhibition match this weekend since pretty much everyone has been locked in their rooms and studying due to the aforementioned trust issues. To be specific, Xavier has to hep out his dad at the Black Wing Auto Shop. Chris and Jordan have not shown their faces in a while, but they have made sure to keep knowledge of the diamonds very secret. Allison then looks and her diamond bracelet and says Amarillo Gale Dragon as well as the Hope Diamond Dragon have not communicated with her recently, not that she's all too concerned. Rather, Allison is relieved that the truth of her being part of a Duel Gang was not revealed. The chauffeur arrives at Leon and Noel's school, and the two boys kiss their big sister on the cheek before leaving for school. Still in voice-over, Allison says that everyone will hopefully forget about the recent debacle as momentum shifts toward her younger brothers. Not only are they going to have their own school exhibition but their birthdays are coming up. Needless to say, she hasn't gotten them anything yet, but Allison believes that, at the moment, is not her biggest concern. Grandparents Arrive Around noon at Allison's home, a large van pulls up while Natasha and Arthur stand outside. Natasha smiles while nudging to her husband to be polite while Arthur insists he always is. Out of the vehicle is Cameron and Shaheen, Natasha's parents. Cameron and Shaheen greet their daughter and her husband. Cameron, having lightened up over the years, happily greets Arthur but the man is still disgruntled. When Shaheen and Cameron step inside, they quickly carry their bags to the guest room denying the help of Arthur's security, Cameron trying to prove that he's strong despite being into his sixties. Cameron quickly finds his way to the kitchen and make themselves some food, also denying Natasha's offer to make him and his wife food. Natasha asks if she can do anything, and she is disappointed when Cameron readily says he doesn't need Natasha to do a single thing. Arthur notices and begins to pull his wife to the side. Arthur asks Natasha if she's going to try to get her father to need her like she does every time. Natasha tries to brush off the comment. Cameron jumps onto the couch and nearly hurts himself to his wife's amusement as she tries to help him up. Shaheen and Cameron try to talk to their daughter and son-in-law, asking about their lives and how everything has been. Arthur and Natasha sit down, and as Cameron eats, Arthur says that he and Natasha didn't call them for a regular family visit. They called because of what's been happening to their daughter. Cameron casually asks if Allison is developing psychic powers like him. Natasha says that she doesn't know. Shaheen explains that during college, she and Cameron explored psychic abilities and these abilities normally manifest with the duelists are young, and Allison at 16 is too old. Cameron says if anyone has powers it's probably Leon. Arthur asks why. Cameron says that Leon doesn't have a mean bone in his body; it's suspicious. Arthur groans before explaining the recent developments surrounding Allison. Still eating, Cameron lightly groans that him coming here was a waste of time. Arthur gets upset and Cameron, unfazed, says that Natasha already knows everything about this stuff. Natasha denies, and Cameron reminds her of all the stories he told her as a child. Natasha says those were only children's stories. Cameron counters saying that just because Natasha didn't believe in them, doesn't mean they were not true. Cameron gives a brief summary of the experiences he and Shaheen shared during their high school years on an island Duel Academy. However, he is unfamiliar with whatever type of spirit Allison is dealing with since her spirit lies in a different Duel Spirit Dimension. Arthur is confused, and Shaheen explains there are 12 different dimensions within the Duel Spirit World. The world associated with her and Cameron's experiences are tied to the Duel Terminal World. But he doesn't know about the others, never having gotten access to the other worlds. Cameron corrects, saying that they both had access to the other Spirit Worlds but chose not to explore it. When Natasha asks why, and a confused Cameron says that he couldn't just around Spirit Worlds when he had a kid at home. But moreso, Cameron says he had his fill of the Spirit World between high school and college; he keeps in contact with the spirits but they rarely cross over. Shaheen says it's more dangerous as they get older. Arthur is outraged, thinking that Cameron is playing this off as some kind of joke. They need to do something to save and protect their daughter. Cameron says that they should just let things play out. Cameron says he's spent his entire life calculating every move, every next step, and things like this rarely go as planned. Arthur shouts that he daughter has scars on her arms and legs; jumps from the third floor of a building, fell off a motorcycle, and was injured during a duel. Cameron says that Allison is still standing despite all of it. Shaheen agrees with Cameron saying that they went through horrible battles and emerged out fine. Arthur doesn't understand how they can be so casual about this. Shaheen says that Allison is always being protected by the Duel Spirit that she is bonded with. So long as they are together, she will survive all of her ordeals. Sluggish Allison Back at school, Allison shows signs of aching during the day. Allison deals with Student Council duties and social obligations, but she skips lunch and doesn't write any notes in her classes. After her sixth periord. Xavier resumes his flirtatious advances on Allison, who just wants to get through the next few weeks in peace. Xavier looks around to see Allison being followed by two officers throughout the day. Xavier is torn since he wants to kiss Allison, but he knows the officers will probably tackle him. Allison is unresponsive as she walks through the halls. Xavier asks Allison if she's fallen in love with him yet. Allison says that she's tired of the hitting and the yelling at Xavier; she's just tired right now and wants to left alone. Allison's bandages still attract a lot of attention at school. TJ approaches Allison who asks how badly he's being punished since she came clean about everything. TJ says it's nothing but school and the Action Duel Tournament. TJ asks Allison how she's doing. Allison says she's just drained from the who experience with Julia and the stress of several interrogations. Allison also grieves over the fact that they need to get their two more Action Duels together. Right now, only Maxen and Xavier are training, leaving the two of them behind. TJ notes that Allison has a duel scheduled for the end of the day. TJ asks Allison if she looked up her opponent. Allison admits that she wasn't interested. Back at the mayor's home, Cameron continues to explain that the reason Natasha doesn't understand most of these is because she did not inherit his psychic abilities or connection to Duel Spirits, not that he's surprised. Arthur asks what that's supposed to mean when he sees Natasha somewhat offended. Cameron says he believes there is not a real gene for psychic abilities. It is spontaneous, adding that his sister one one cousin are the only people in his side of the family who actually have psychic abilities. Cameron says it's not a trait he expected to pass down to any of his kids. Things like this might skip a generation, but he's not sure. Cameron says he should have kept in better contact with the psychics from the U.S. Tournament all those years ago. Before they can continue, Cameron remarks that this conversation means nothing if he cannot see his Allison to talk about it. Arthur doesn't want them to interact. Cameron knows it's about teaching Allison how to Turbo Duel to which Arthur says it angrily is, blinding her knowledge of the sport for all of Allison's current injuries. Cameron says when he taught Allison, he'd no idea that Arthur was against it. She came to visit for the summer; she was upset, so she taught her something to make her have fun. That's all it was to him at least; he didn't think that she's join a Duel Gang. Cameron and Shaheen insist they didn't lie to their parents like that in school, but then again they went to school on an island where their parents were not there. Readdressing the point, Cameron says that he would like to see his oldest granddaughter as does Shaheen. Arthur is still reluctant, but Natasha allows it. Cameron finishes his meal and jumps up, saying that he'd like to see her right now at her school, hoping to catch her in these innovative Action Duels up close. Cameron rushes to the car. When Cameron steps out, the White Night Dragon asks Cameron when he will start taking this seriously. Cameron insists he is taking this seriously, but he truly believes that Allison only needs some knowledge, not for someone to defend her. Cameron says Allison is the kind of girl to might need friends to help her stand, but she's also the kind of girl to pick herself up with she falls. Chris and Jordan are outside Allison's school, and they feel a new powerful disturbance that has entered the city. Chris quickly says it's probably a powerful duelist, but the aura is not violent simply powerful. Without any leads but a feeling, they agree to keep watching from the shadows. School is let out at Allison's school, and several students rush to go see the after-school Action Duel, which will feature Allison, and her opponent is Richelle Hurst. Allison wipes away any exhaust she might feel for the sake of her Duel. TJ sits in the stands next to Xavier, who insists on teasing TJ as usual by flicking his ear. Xavier notices that Allison has been looking drained all week. TJ asks Xavier if he's been in contact with his friends from Void Malice. Xavier denies saying that his phones are probably tapped,so he's not making any reckless moves for a while. Xavier says that besides him, those girls from Floral Hurricane were Allison's only friends who knew the real her. She was putting on an act for everyone at school. Now with those people gone and TJ himself on punishment, Allison doesn't have any friends right now. Since her duel with Julia, Allison just hasn't been her spunky spunky self. Xavier says that he notices since she didn't try to hit him today. Harrison is the referee of the match as usual, and he notices Allison's sluggishness. The arena is soon filled with spectators to see if Allison can pull off a fifth consecutive victory. Harrison notes that the duel will be an Action Duel under the Field Spell: "Molten Destruction." The Duel As Allison and Rochelle take their sides of the field, Harrison declares that Allison will go first. The Duel Field is set and Rochelle and Allison's Spell Cards are scattered. Allison murmurs to herself that she just doesn't want to be here. She marks that it's hot and she's tired. Allison just plays the card she draws "Ariadne the Absolver" and then end her turn. The crowd is disappointed; they were hoping for a Pendulum Summon especially since Ariadne is a Pendulum monster. Xavier finds it curious, saying Allison has never had a hand where all of the cards in her hand are monsters. He wonders if she's holding back. TJ believes Allison is just not "feeling it." Rochelle tries to get Allison pumped or she'll lose this duel and her place on the team. Allison hears but she's not listening. Allison begins to talk down to herself. Allison recollects on everything that she's been through recently and now, the piling impact is catching up to her. For the first time, dueling is not fun for Yazmyne. Rochelle begins her turn by activating "Call of the Mummy," and Harrison explains the card's effect to the arena. Using her Spell's effect, a coffin emerges from purple smoke to reveal Vampire Lord in Attack Position. Rochelle continues to Special Summon its consort "Vampire Lady." Xavier begins giggling. TJ asks what's so funny. TJ comments that Rochelle is a member of the Duel Gang, Team Immortal. TJ holds back from astonishment when he asks how he knows that. Xavier says that he's faced all the Duel Gangs at least once, still having records of their Decks and Duels recorded on his runner from duels between his gang and other members. Xavier remarks that the girl is the only one with Vampire Cards in Team Immortal, and it's also in tandem with the fact that she is in the Turbo Duel sector of the school. TJ wonders if Allison may know but Xavier quickly doubts it, insisting that Allison rarely cares who her opponent is so long as her opponent is giving her a good duel. Right now, however, Allison isn't really dueling. Rochelle as her Vampire monster siege Allison's Life Points by destroying her Ariadne and attacking directly. The crowd shouts at Allison to find her Spell Cards and to move her feet, but Allison is not invested in the duel yet. Allison is left with 2150 LP and Rochellle details the milling effects of her Vampires, forcing Allison to send two monsters from her Deck to the Graveyard. Allison dumps Beginning Knight and Evening Twilight Knight to her Graveyard. The audience is surprised as those two cards are Allison's best tributes for her Black Luster Soldier. Allison then adds a random Counter Trap Card to her hand from her Deck by the effect of Ariadne. Rochelle sets one card to end her turn. Allison looks around the Molten Destruction disinterested by drawing a card. Allison reveals that she drew "Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight," whom she can Special Summon in Attack Position if she controls no monsters. Allison has her monster attack and destroy Vampire Lady. Several audience memebrs hope Allison will ride her monster to get some of her Spell Cards, but Allison remains distant. Rochelle activates Blood Curse to Special Summon Vampire Sorcerer from her Deck in Attack Position. Allison sets two cards to end her turn. TJ is becoming frustrated, certain Allison had a monster in her hand to deal with Vampire Lord and Lady. Outside the school, Allison's family arrives, and Cameron can already here the rumbling of students, meaning the duel has begun. Chris and Jordan are watching the duel from a afar, and they both feel powerful jolts in their bodies, knowing that the powerful aura is now very close. Jordan suggests they attack, but the more cautious Chris says they don't even know the origin of the power. They look around and see Allison's parents and two other older people. Jordan notes that its the two older people who are at the source of this feeling. Jordan believes someone with that amount f power cannot possibly control it and they are going to hurt people. Chris says they will help if need be, but they are not going to cause a scene. Shaheen briefly glances at the two boys sensing their presence. Cameron notices as well, and they agree to leave well enough alone for now. Loving a good duel, Cameron rushes inside to the dismay of his wife, who says Cameron shouldn't try to run like he used to. Arthur groans as he and his wife follow behind. Cameron and Shaheen get to the stands and Cameron comments that he hates the heat, commenting on the Molten Destruction Field Spell. Cameron attracts some attention. The students murmur about who the old man is. Harrison notices as well and is shocked. When Cameron takes a better look at the field, he sees Allison about to be in a jam. Shaheen notices that Allison looks deadened and fed up. Cameron is rather sharp when he says Allison hasn't been through enough to be "fed up." Cameron takes a deep breath and shouts at Allison. Rochelle begins her turn by sacrificing her two Level Vampires for Vampire Vamp. Xavier believes that monster is Rochelle's "cover card" as her real ace is Vampire Genesis for her Turbo Duels. He then briefly notices the Cameron and wonders who he could be. Rochelle reveals Vampire Vamp's effect, which allows her to equip herself with "Lord Gaia" then gain ATK equal to Lord Gaia's ATK. Arthur and Natasha walk in, and Shaheen comments that Allison is really in a jam. Smiling Cameron calls out to Allison as loudly as he can. Arthur becomes upset that Cameron would act a fool, but Cameron keeps shouting until Allison sees him. When Allison sees her grandfather, she quickly becomes elated. Xavier and TJ are even more curious who that man is until TJ has an "epiphany" a few seconds later. Allison calls out to her grandfather, asking why he's here. Cameron says he and her grandmother are here to see Allison duel as well as her brothers' birthday. Cameron says he knows Allison is going through a lot but insists that she remain focused. Rochelle is confused but she won't be stopped. She orders Vampire Vamp to attack Allison directly. Allison activates her Trap Card, Negate Attack to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Allison turns to Rochelle, saying that her grandfather is watching, so won't lose this duel. Featured Duel: Rochelle Hurst vs. Allison Kingsbury Turn 1: Allison Allison Normal Summons "Ariadne the Absolver" (1700/800). Turn 2: Rochelle Rochelle activates Continuous Spell: "Call of the Mummy," whose effect allows Rochelle to Special Summon "Vampire Lord" from her hand in Attack Position (2000/1500). She then Normal Summons "Vampire Lady" (1550/1550). "Vampire Lord" attacks and destroys "Ariadne" (Allison 4000 > 3700). Upon destruction, "Ariadne" allows Allison to add a random Counter Trap Card to her hand from her Deck, but she doesn't have to show Rochelle. Rochelle then uses "Vampire Lord's" effect to force Allison to send a monster from her Deck to her Graveyard. Allison sends "Dwarf Star Dragon Planeter" to her Graveyard. "Vampire Lady" attacks directly (Allison 3700 > 2150). Rochelle then uses "Vampire Lady's" effect to force Allison to send a monster from her Deck to her Graveyard. Allison sends "Familiar Knight" to her Graveyard. She sets one card. Turn 3: Allison Controlling no monsters, Allison Special Summons "Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight" from her hand in Attack Position (2300/2100). "Lord Gaia" attacks and destroys "Vampire Lady" (Rochelle 4000 > 3250). Rochelle activates "Blood Curse" to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Vampire" monster from her from her Deck, selecting "Vampire Sorcerer" in Attack Position (1500/1500). Allison sets two cards. Turn 4: Rochelle Rochelle sacrifices her two monsters to Normal Summon "Vampire Vamp" (2000/2000). Upon Normal Summon, "Vampire Vamp" can equip itself with a monster on Allison's side of the field with higher ATK than it, and "Vamp" equips itself with "Lord Gaia," which also increases her ATK by Gaia's ATK (2000 > 4300). "Vampire Vamp" attacks directly; Allison activates "Negate Attack" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. *''Duel continues next episode...'' Featured Cards Navigation